


Snape in Red Satin

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Longbottom fears Severus Snape more than anything else in the world.  Remus Lupin uses this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape in Red Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Cross-dressing

Remus Lupin walked towards the head table, a smug smile gracing his lips. He could hear snippets of conversation all around him.

"His grandmother's clothes –"

" – and the hat had a vulture – "

"The shoes were the funniest. High heels."

He was sure that the object of all this mirth would have heard about it by now. He saw the man himself approaching the head table and knew he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

They reached the table at the same time, and Remus smiled sweetly.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Somebody told me," Severus ground out as he sat down, "that Neville Longbottom's greatest fear is me."

"Indeed. Does that make you proud?" Remus saw the satisfied smile before it was hidden beneath another scowl.

"That is entirely beside the point, Lupin. His grandmother's clothes? Couldn't I have tripped, or something?"

"People who don't keep promises get what they deserve."

"I am _not_ going to –"

"I've got the Slytherins tomorrow. I wonder which one of them is scared of you. Goyle, perhaps?" Remus mused. "And I think Miss Parkinson's uniform. Much more becoming than vulture-topped hats."

Both men looked at the Slytherin table where the girl had far too much thigh showing. Severus shuddered.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Remus merely raised his eyebrows and turned to Minerva. He chatted happily to her for the rest of dinner ("His greatest fear? Severus must be proud.") before rising to go to his room. He stopped at the hand on his arm.

"Tonight then. After curfew."

Remus smiled mildly, knowing how this must look to all the students watching with interest.

"I'll come down to the dungeons then."

* * *

Remus made his way down to the dungeons, thinking about what was to come, and glad for the robes that covered his already hard cock. He had walked unsteadily on black stilettos for Severus; it was time for the man to return the favour.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by the most beautiful sight imaginable: Severus Snape, skin flushed from a shower and hair silky smooth, dressed in a red corset, and matching panties, stockings help up by red garters, and red stilettos. A filmy red robe was thrown over the ensemble. Remus almost came on the spot.

He stepped through the door and turned. There was no lace in sight, just smooth, red satin against pearl-white skin. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Red, Severus?"

"It's the new black."

Remus growled and lunged, pressing the larger man against the door. He started with the creamy length of chest above the corset. It was normally lightly haired, but tonight it was smooth, and Remus sucked at it eagerly. He ran his hands over the satin, stopping when he reached the bare thigh resting between panties and stockings. He lingered there, running a finger under the top of the stockings while his mouth moved up Severus' neck. A low moan escaped Severus' mouth.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Remus. "I want to worship you."

He pulled Severus tighter, one hand slipping underneath the robe to discover the lacing of the corset. He traced the ribbon that criss-crossed Severus' back, then stepped away.

"I want to see it," he said, pushing the robes off Severus' shoulders. "Lets go to your bedroom."

He stepped aside and allowed Severus to precede him. He was mesmerised by the lacing, barely noticing the delectable sway the stilettos gave Severus' hips.

Severus stopped by the bed, and Remus didn't give him a chance to turn around. He pressed Severus onto the bed and began kissing the back of the man's neck. He made sure he kissed every bit of skin exposed by the lacing, hands grasping hips, running up sides, moving through hair as he did so.

When he reached the panties he slid his tongue under the edge, enjoying the shudder that ran through Severus. He moved away suddenly, finally realising he was wearing far too much clothing. As he quickly stripped, Severus rolled over. The red satin caressed his large erection and as Remus watched, one of Severus' thin hands reached down to rub it.

"Don't!" Severus frowned at him. "I want to do it." Severus smiled coyly and nodded.

Remus couldn't resist running a hand across his own cock as he pushed his boxers down. The pleasure coiled in his gut and as he looked at the red-wrapped delight on the bed he grasped his erection more firmly, unable to stop himself from quickly building a steady rhythm. He stopped, feeling the orgasm rushing through him, quickly grasping the base of his cock firmly to delay it.

"Come here, Remus."

Remus stepped forward and knelt between Severus' legs, running hands up silk-encased calves, letting his mouth follow his fingers. Severus writhed under him, and Remus knew the man's cock must have been aching for a touch by now. He relented, sliding the red panties down to discover the hard prick within. Remus touched it hesitantly, reverently, before Severus arched up into his hand and he took a firm grasp.

He bent down to take the erection in his mouth, moving Severus' thighs so that the man's legs rested on his shoulders, silk stockings on his skin and sharp stilettos lightly grazing his back.

Severus' hands dug into his skull as Remus' hand matched the rhythm of his mouth. He'd stopped teasing, steadily moving his lips over the hard rod that felt like satin under his tongue. The hand tugged his hair, pulling him away.

"Fuck me, Remus."

Remus smiled, and reached for lubricant, quickly preparing the panting man under him. He paused at Severus' entrance and was about to slide home when Severus stopped him. He watched as the man rolled over.

"You liked the lacing," he shrugged.

Remus moaned and in one quick thrust slid into the tight warmth that was Severus Snape. He ran his hands over the silk, the satin. Ran his fingers along the ladder of lacing that showed glimpses of back as he built a rhythm.

He pressed himself against Severus' back, feeling the satin slide across his chest. His hand reached around Severus' waist and grasped the cock.

"You feel like hot silk, Severus. So beautiful."

Severus' only response was to thrust back into Remus, his breath coming in hot pants. Remus tilted his hips and was rewarded with a low hiss. Severus wrapped his hand around Remus' own and forced him to stroke harder, guiding his hand ever faster until he tensed and came over the joined hands.

Remus felt the muscles around his cock contract and he gasped, letting go of Severus' cock and grasping both hips, feeling satin and skin under his hands as he pulled Severus back into him again and again. A silk covered calf rubbed along his thigh, and it was enough. Enough to remind him this was Severus Snape, enough to bring to mind that satin and silk covered the dour man's body. Enough to send him head long into his orgasm, cock pulsing as he moaned loudly, thrusts slowing as he finally emptied.

They both collapsed, and Remus rolled to his side, taking Severus with him. He lightly traced the lacing, kissing the nape of the man's neck.

"So where did you get the outfit?"

"Would you believe I borrowed it from Minerva?"

Remus laughed. "No."

"You pushed my timetable forward Remus. But you didn't force me into anything."

Remus smiled and pulled Severus tighter.

"Well, I like you in red. I know what to suggest to Longbottom next time."

"Ungrateful mutt," Snape said, smiling. "Let me tell you what I have planned for Potions tomorrow."


End file.
